1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for radio signal processing in a radio receiver, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method in which two carrier signals, having different frequencies, are simultaneously received and processed in parallel in a superheterodyne receiver, which then outputs two baseband signals by down-converting the received carrier signals into low frequency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A superheterodyne receiver receives a carrier signal, twice down-converts the signal into an intermediate frequency, and outputs a baseband signal. A superheterodyne receiver that twice down-converts a carrier signal into an intermediate frequency is referred to as a dual intermediate frequency (IF) superheterodyne radio frequency receiver. The baseband signal indicates the signal of the original frequency band before it is modulated by the source side into a high frequency band signal.
Superheterodyne receivers are widely used in areas of wireless communications, such as wireless telephony, radio broadcasting, and wireless LANs.
Meanwhile, as the amount of data transmitted through wireless telecommunications increases, there are increasing demands for data processing capacities at the source and destination.
However, since the prior art superheterodyne receiver receives only one carrier signal and outputs a single baseband signal, it cannot meet this requirement.